


Listy od nikogo

by LunaCarmesi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCarmesi/pseuds/LunaCarmesi
Summary: Harry otrzymuje list od siedmioletniego chłopca, błagającego go o pomoc w walce z potworami spod łóżka. Problem? List ma 15 lat, a nadawca to nikt inny tylko Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 15





	1. Drogi Harry Potterze

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters from No One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/755976) by Dami Enn. 



> Tytuł: Listy od nikogo  
> Autor: Dami Enn  
> Oryginał: Letters from no one  
> Tłumaczenie: Luna Carmesi  
> Beta: otempora  
> Zgoda: jest  
> Bardzo dziękuję otemporze, za ciężką pracę nad betowaniem tego ficzka:)  
> Za wszelkie błędy odpowiadam tylko i wyłącznie ja.

**Rozdział 1**  
_**Drogi Harry Potterze** _

Wracając z pracy, Harry zauważył leżący na schodach wejściowych list. Prawie wziął go za ulotkę czy inny bezużyteczny kawałek papieru, ale spostrzegł na nim swoje imię. Nie znał tego charakteru pisma, a już na pewno żaden z jego znajomych nie nazywał go „Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem, Który Przeżył”. Decydując się wyrzucić list i ponownie sprawdzić zaklęcia chroniące dom, które zapobiegały docieraniu poczty od fanów, zauważył coś jeszcze.

Charakter pisma należał do dziecka. Harry zastanowił się więc, czy powinien czuć się zażenowany, że pismo to było porządniejsze niż jego własne. W tym tygodniu Robards spędził dobre pół godziny, naśmiewając się z jego bazgrołów po tym, jak jeden z jego współpracowników odczytał błędnie zaklęcie, które Harry wysłał w notatce służbowej, i skończył z parą oślich uszu, rżąc przez cały dzień.

Papeteria była najwyższej klasy. A przynajmniej kiedyś, zanim jej kolor nie wyblakł, a brzegi papieru się nie pomięły. Zerknięcie na datę, która znajdowała się w środku, potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia. 11 stycznia 1987 roku. List miał prawie piętnaście lat.

_Drogi Harry Potterze,_  
_Pod moim łóżkiem mieszka potwór. Rodzice mi mówią, że mam „zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię”, ale ja wiem, że on tam jest. Powoduje moje koszmary w nocy i sprawia, że dzieją się złe rzeczy. Wszystkie moje książki z opowiadaniami wskazują Ciebie jako tego, z którym powinienem się skonsultować. Jeśli pozbędziesz się potwora, sowicie wynagrodzę Cię tym, czego tylko zapragniesz. Będziesz mógł nawet wziąć mojego misia Oriona, który jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem na całym świecie._

Harry zachichotał, czytając ostatnie zdanie. Mimo że w tym wieku jego najcenniejszymi skarbami były koty z kurzu, też miał mnóstwo „najlepszych przyjaciół na całym świecie”. Może nie powinien był się śmiać. W końcu to stwierdzenie wskazywało na to, jak bardzo samotne było to dziecko.

Zakrztusił się, kiedy przeczytał ostatnią linijkę. Dopiero gdy wyczyścił swoje okulary i uszczypnął się wystarczająco mocno, by pojawiły się dwa widoczne ślady, uwierzył, że mu się to nie przywidziało.

_Z poważaniem_  
_Draco Malfoy._

Następny wers był jeszcze bardziej szokujący.

_P.S. Proszę, pospiesz się._

**~D~H~**

Przez cały następny dzień Harry gapił się na list, zamiast zajmować się papierkową robotą (co udawał, że robi). Skąd przyszedł? Z pewnością nie przysłałby mu go Malfoy. Harry jakoś wątpił, że Ślizgon chciałby, żeby jego nemezis wiedziała o najlepszym przyjacielu, pluszowym misiu Orionie.

Może ktoś mu to wysłał w ramach jakiegoś żartu? Ale dowcipy George’a zwykle były bardziej widowiskowe. Poza tym istniały dużo lepsze sposoby, aby poniżyć Malfoya, niż fałszywy list, w którym błaga o pomoc jako przerażony mały chłopiec. Chociażby namiętny list miłosny.

Otrząsając się z tych myśli, schował kopertę do kieszeni i odsunął krzesło.

— Nowy trop? — zapytał Ron. Dzielili biuro w Ministerstwie. Czy raczej: kiedy Ministerstwo zaproponowało im osobne biura w nagrodę za służbę i oddanie, scalili pomieszczenia i przyczepili obie plakietki z imionami na drzwiach.

Harry pokręcił głową. Postępy w sprawach były niewielkie w tym tygodniu. Albo przynajmniej tak usprawiedliwiał swoją obsesję na punkcie tajemniczego piętnastoletniego listu.

— Dostałem wczoraj list od Malfoya.

Ron zmarszczył nos.

— Czego chciał?

— Żebym pozbył się potwora spod jego łóżka.

Ron wydał z siebie dźwięk, który brzmiał jak coś pomiędzy zakrztuszeniem się i chichotem.

— Czy w końcu Dementorom udało się pozbawić go resztek rozumu?

— Nie zamknęli go w Azkabanie, nie pamiętasz?

— A czyja to wina? — Na wzmiankę o procesie Malfoya ton jego głosu przestał być żartobliwy. Wciąż stanowczo nie zgadzał się z decyzją Harry’ego, by zeznawać, i podkreślał to zawsze, kiedy tylko miał taką możliwość. Harry nigdy nie zawracał sobie głowy kłótniami na ten temat. Podświadomie wiedział, że powodem tego jest obawa, że Ron mógł mieć rację.

— Dobra, a co z tym łóżkiem Malfoya?

— Najwyraźniej jest pod nim potwór.

— Jesteś pewien, że to nie _na nim_ leży potwór?

Harry rzucił przyjacielowi karcący uśmiech.

— Miał siedem lat, gdy wysłał ten list, więc wątpię.

— Myśl, co chcesz. Znałem go od dziecka i już wtedy był palantem. — Ron zmarszczył brwi. — Ale dlaczego do ciebie pisał?

— Co, ty nie pisałeś listów do Harry’ego Pottera, kiedy miałeś siedem lat?

Ron spojrzał na niego z niezadowoleniem.

— Poprosiłem cię, żebyś podpisał mój plakat, którego tak przy okazji, nigdy nie dostałem z powrotem.

— Chcesz mój podpis? Masz. — Harry rzucił mu stertę dokumentów, nad którymi pracował. — Ja uciekam.

— Zanim pójdziesz, czy mógłbyś się upewnić, że nie ma żadnych potworów chowających się w moim biurku? — zapytał Ron z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

Wychodząc, Harry dał mu kuksańca. Zapewne dobrze, że nie wspomniał o najlepszym na całym świecie przyjacielu Malfoya. Najlepsi przyjaciele czasem są jak wrzód na tyłku.

**~D~H~**

Dwanaście godzin później zmęczonymi oczyma wpatrywał się w gałkę do drzwi biura. Odwzajemniała jego spojrzenie. Jej grawerunki wykrzywiły się w coś na kształt przebiegłego uśmiechu, upiększonego bardzo błyszczącymi i bardzo ostrymi zębami. _Czy moja gałka od drzwi naprawdę właśnie mnie ugryzła?_

Zważywszy na to, że była piąta rano, Harry miał powód, by wierzyć, że wciąż może jeszcze śnić. Szczególnie, kiedy usłyszał dochodzący z tyłu znajomy głos:

— Musisz ją pocałować.

— Słucham? — Odwrócił się i ze wszystkich ludzi, których mógłby się spodziewać, zobaczył przemoczonego Draco Malfoya, wpatrującego się w niego. Ślizgon zgubił gdzieś swój pogardliwy wyraz twarzy i zastąpił go znudzonym.

— Musisz ją pocałować, jeśli chcesz, by cię wpuściła — powtórzył. — Co rusz pojawiają się w nowych miejscach. Twoja przynajmniej nie nauczyła się jeszcze mówić.

Nie tylko ona miała obecnie problem z tym, żeby się odezwać.

— Co tu robisz? — wykrztusił z siebie w końcu Harry.

Malfoy wydawał się urażony – ale może był to jego naturalny wyraz twarzy.

— Pracuję tu. — Wskazał na swoją plakietkę, jakby był to co najmniej herb Slytherinu, co czyniło napis na niej jeszcze bardziej szokującym. _Służby Porządkowe_.

Harry uniósł brwi.

— O piątej nad ranem?

— Dla twojej wiadomości, sam zgłosiłem się, żeby pracować na nocne zmiany — warknął, jednak natychmiast przystopował. — Palec ci krwawi.

Harry, nieufnie mierząc wzrokiem gałkę i jej kły, włożył palec do ust. Oczy gałki uważnie śledziły ten ruch, jakby później miała zrobić notatki.

— I ty chcesz, żebym pocałował to coś?

Przewracając oczami, Malfoy uklęknął przed drzwiami, chwycił dłońmi klamkę i przycisnął usta do zimnego metalu. Harry nie wiedział, co byłoby gorsze, Malfoy drwiący z niego, że odwrócił wzrok, czy sugerujący, że podobał mu się ten widok. Ostatecznie nie miało to znaczenia, ponieważ Harry nie mógł przestać patrzeć. Spoglądanie na te same usta, które nazywały Hermionę szlamą, całujące gadającą gałkę do drzwi, było zbyt dziwaczne, żeby się powstrzymać.

Harry przygotował się na jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, Malfoy jedynie uniósł brwi, kiedy zauważył, że Harry wlepia w niego oczy.

— Proszę bardzo, Potter.

Harry uświadomił sobie, że blondyn miał zamiar po prostu odejść. Co się stało z Malfoyem, który żył po to, by podnosić Harry’emy ciśnienie? Nie to, żeby mu się tym razem to nie udało, co zauważył, próbując ignorować uczucie ciaśniejszych spodni.

Spojrzał na gałkę, na której wciąż widniała twarz.

— Hej! — zawołał do Malfoya. — Jak mam się tego pozbyć?

W odpowiedzi, Malfoy rzucił mu stopkę do drzwi.

~D~H~

— Spóźniłeś się — poinformowała go gałka do drzwi, kiedy wszedł do biura tydzień później. Przełknął ripostę. Nauczył się już na własnej skórze, że ta konkretna gałka dorównywała Walburdze Black, kiedy czuła się urażona.

— Czy Służby Porządkowe są bliżej znalezienia sposobu, by się ich pozbyć? — zapytał Rona, który pokręcił głową.

— Departament Tajemnic zamknął sprawę. Najwyraźniej wypuścili te gałki w celu przeprowadzenia badań obserwacyjnych, żeby opracować nowy system alarmowy. Chore, jeśli mnie pytasz.

— Nikt cię nigdy nie pyta — odezwała się gałka.

— Och, zamknij się.

— Składam skargę na dyskryminację w miejscu pracy — poinformowała go.

W odpowiedzi Ron rzucił w nią przyciskiem do papieru, który złapała w usta i połknęła.

— Hej! To był prezent od Percy’ego!

— Nie cierpiałeś tego przycisku — przypomniał mu Harry.

— Miał wartość sentymentalną!

— Nie cierpisz Percy’ego — zauważył Harry.

Ron w odpowiedzi cisnął butem w drzwi i jęknął zdziwiony, kiedy gałka zaczęła również to pożerać. Harry westchnął, widząc przyjaciela zajętego raczej żenującą grą w przeciąganie sznurówek z gadającą gałką. To właśnie się działo, kiedy najważniejszą sprawą, jaką dostali w ciągu całego tygodnia, była ucieczka Pufka pigmejskiego, który skończył jako kafel.

Zostawiając Rona samego z jego głupotą, Harry sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął list. Już od dłuższego czasu znał go na pamięć, ale wiedział, że można wyczytać z niego więcej niż tylko treść słów. Dowiedział się na przykład, że Malfoy jako dziecko lubił sok dyniowy i zapominał stawiać kropki nad „i” od razu po napisaniu litery.

Czy mógłby zaprzyjaźnić się z tym Malfoyem? Czy ich rywalizacja tak naprawdę zaczęła się już wtedy, gdy nie odpisał na list, a później odmówił uściśnięcia jego dłoni? Czy ich życie mogłoby wyglądać inaczej, gdyby tylko...

Jego myśli przerwał odgłos uderzającej w biurko pięści. Przez chwilę obawiał się, że musi zainterweniować w sprawie Rona, ale szybko uświadomił sobie, że zabłąkał się do innego departamentu.

— ...niekompetencja! Czy wiesz, jak ciężko jest pracować, kiedy z sufitu pada śnieg?

Harry’emu zrobiło się trochę szkoda urzędnika, który miał na sobie idiotyczną pomarańczową czapkę, dopóki nie zobaczył, na kogo mężczyzna wrzeszczy.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana — powiedział Malfoy prawdopodobnie po raz trzeci czy czwarty. — Moja zmiana skończyła się godzinę temu. Może mógłby się pan skontaktować z moim zmiennikiem?

— Istnieje coś takiego jak bezpłatne nadgodziny dla tych, którzy nie potrafią prawidłowo wykonywać swojej pracy. Wy, Malfoyowie, nigdy w życiu nie widzieliście, jak wygląda uczciwy dzień pracy — zakpił urzędnik.

Jakiś błysk pojawił się w oku Malfoya, wypierając wyraz znudzenia.

— Nie, proszę pana. Widzi pan, pracuję w nocy.

Oczy urzędnika zwęziły się.

— Już nie.

— Jakiś problem? — zapytał Harry głośno, przerywając im.

— Pan Potter — zapiszczał urzędnik. Odchrząknął i wskazał palcem w stronę Malfoya, co, trzeba przyznać, nie było tak efektowne w grubych wełnianych rękawicach, które miał na sobie. — Ten mężczyzna upiera się lekceważyć swoich przełożonych. Właśnie miałem zamiar zamienić słówko z jego szefem. Może chciałby mnie pan poprzeć?

— Z jego szefem? — zapytał Harry. — Ma pan na myśli, że on nie pracuje dla pana?

Urzędnik przytaknął, wyglądając na zadowolonego.

— My nie zatrudniamy Śmierciożerców.

— Zatem nie jest pan jego przełożonym.

— Słucham?

— Nie pracuje dla pana. Nie jest pan jego przełożonym. A on nie jest Śmierciożercą. Wiem to, ponieważ moja praca polega na tym, żeby wiedzieć takie rzeczy, a nie pana. — Harry spojrzał na identyfikator urzędnika. — Usłyszałem też, że wspomniał pan o nadgodzinach, panie Dobson. Proszę się upewnić, że pan Malfoy otrzyma podwójną zapłatę za swoje starania. — Po czym wyszedł, zostawiając za sobą trzęsącego się ze złości Dobsona.

Malfoy podążył za nim. Harry nie był zbytnio zaskoczony, zauważając, że gdy tylko znikli z zasięgu wzroku urzędnika, blondyn rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

— Więc tym się teraz zajmuje Wybawca Świata? Ratuje Śmierciożerców przed wściekłymi urzędnikami zamarzającymi na śmierć? I co dalej? Sprawdzisz, czy pod moim łóżkiem nie ma potworów?

Harry zatrzymał się nagle. Gdzie się podział list? Czy Malfoy go widział? Włożył rękę do kieszeni i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy jego palce zacisnęły się na kopercie. Malfoy nie wydawał się zauważyć wagi swoich słów.

— Co?

— Wiem, jak wy, Ślizgoni, działacie — powiedział Harry. — Chcę, żebyś mi wyświadczył przysługę.

Przez moment Malfoy wyglądał na zdziwionego. Mało kto wiedział, że Harry prawie został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien pokazać się od tej właśnie strony, żeby tacy jak Dobson nauczyli się, gdzie ich miejsce.

— Czego chcesz?

— Gałka zjada nasze, czy raczej Rona, rzeczy. — Malfoy wydawał się być tym rozbawiony. — Osobiście używam jej jako kosza na śmieci, ale myślę, że zaczyna to zauważać. Może mógłbyś coś z tym zrobić?

Malfoy uniósł brwi.

— To nie jest prawdziwa przysługa. To moja praca.

— Naucz mnie, jak ją oswoić — odpowiedział Harry. — _To_ jest przysługa.

— Nie masz pojęcia, jak naprawdę działają Ślizgoni.

Skręcili za róg i znaleźli przeklinającego głośno Rona. W tym momencie brakowało już mu obu butów, a zaklęcie, które posłał w stronę klamki, odbiło się i uderzyło go prosto w twarz.

— Może zrobimy to podczas twojej dzisiejszej nocnej zmiany? — zasugerował Harry, kiedy gruba broda wystrzeliła Ronowi z podbródka.  
Malfoy jedynie prychnął, widząc, że gałka zaczęła przeżuwać nowo wyrośnięty zarost.

~D~H~

Tej nocy Harry znalazł Malfoya łaskoczącego gałkę.

— Jak to się dzieje, że nie odgryza ci palców?

— Z jakiegoś względu dostałem tę pracę — odpowiedział. — Poza tym karmię ją psimi ciasteczkami. I uczę francuskich wulgaryzmów. Nawet dałem jej imię.

— Orion? — zapytał Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Malfoy zamarł, zostawiając swój palec niebezpiecznie blisko możliwości nagłej amputacji.

— Nie — odpowiedział w końcu. — Czemu akurat o tym pomyślałeś?

— Eee... — Był to idealny moment, żeby powiedzieć mu o liście. — Ponieważ to konstelacje, prawda? Jak Draco? — Malfoy zadrżał. — Co?

Cokolwiek by to było, Malfoy zamaskował to uśmieszkiem.

— Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz wymówić moje imię.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Czemu właściwie nie mielibyśmy mówić do siebie po imieniu? Po jakimś czasie wszystko trochę się pogmatwa, jeśli nie zaczniemy. — Kiedy Malfoy posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, Harry wyjaśnił: — Ponieważ w końcu będzie więcej niż jeden Malfoy.

Malfoy zaśmiał się szyderczo.

— Nie będzie Malfoya Juniora.

Harry zamarł. Niemożliwe. Czy Malfoy był...?

— Jestem dozorcą, Potter — kontynuował blondyn, głaszcząc gałkę, póki ta nie zaczęła mruczeć. — Powiedz mi, którzy szanujący się czystokrwiści czarodzieje pozwoliliby córce poślubić dozorcę, zbyt żałosnego nawet na to, by wylądować w Azkabanie?

— Musi być czystokrwista? — _Albo córka?_

— Nie w tym rzecz, Potter. — Malfoy oparł się o ścianę. — To nie ma znaczenia. To nie tak, że chciałbym... A co z tobą, jak to się stało, że nie ma nowego pokolenia piegowatych Potterów?

— Ginny jest zaręczona z Deanem Thomasem — powiedział krótko. Nawet tabloidy zmęczyły się pytaniem go o to wieki temu.

Malfoy znowu uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

— Zazdrosny?

— Nie bardzo — odpowiedział. — Dean nie jest w moim typie.  
Wyraz twarzy Malfoya był bezcenny.

— Masz na myśli, że jesteś... jesteś... — Potrząsnął głową, jakby po to, by pozbyć się zszokowanego wyrazu twarzy. — Dostaniesz wiele interesujących listów, kiedy to wyjdzie na jaw.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Myślałem, że już wszyscy o tym wiedzą. A mówiąc o interesujących listach... — _Kiedy miałeś siedem lat, próbowałeś mnie przekupić swoim pluszowym misiem, żebym sprawdził, czy pod twoim łóżkiem nie ma potworów._ — Może ty dostajesz jakieś? — dokończył nieprzekonywająco.

Malfoy otworzył usta.

— Po to mnie tu zaciągnąłeś? Żeby móc mnie przesłuchać? Jestem podejrzany w jakiejś sprawie?

— Co? Nie. Chociaż i tak nie mógłbym ci powiedzieć, gdybyś był.

Malfoy skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Nie przyszedłeś tu w środku nocy tylko po to, żeby rozmawiać o gałkach do drzwi. Więc mów albo nauczę Scorpiusa, co to kanibalizm.

— Scorpius? Czy istnieje w ogóle takie imię?

— Oczywiście, że tak — prychnął Malfoy. — Od wieków jest w mojej rodzinie.

Harry nic nie powiedział, ale w głębi ducha dziękował bogom, że imię ominęło to pokolenie. Zmusił się, by nie zacząć rozważać tego, że Malfoy wybrał męskie imię dla gałki, z którą regularnie się całował. Zamiast tego odpowiedział na zadane pytanie:

— Myślałem... — Harry zawiesił głos, robiąc idealne miejsce na jeden z przytyków Malfoya o tym, że Harry był niezdolny do myślenia. Blondyn jednak się nie odezwał. — Podałeś mi kiedyś rękę — kontynuował — i tak sobie myślałem, że może nie powinienem był jej tak szybko odrzucić. To znaczy, jasne, byłeś dupkiem, ale nie znałem cię wtedy i może nie powinienem był być taki... dosadny.

— Tak, ryczałem w poduszkę tygodniami. Naprawdę, Potter, myślisz, że możesz uratować wszystkich? Mogłeś mnie całować w dupę, a i tak wszystko to skończyłoby się tak, jak się skończyło. Czarny Pan nie mieszkał u ciebie w domu. Nie miałeś rodziny, o którą byś się martwił.

— Miałem przyjaciół — odpowiedział.

Malfoy zaśmiał się gorzko.

— I to jest właśnie różnica między nami. — Wstał. — Psie herbatniki, mówię ci, to jest klucz.

Harry patrzył, jak odchodzi, desperacko chcąc zawołać go z powrotem, ale nie był w stanie wymyślić wymówki, nie mówiąc już o powodzie, dla którego mu na tym zależało. Wciąż nie mógł ustalić, czy Malfoy zmienił się nie do poznania, czy nie zmienił się w ogóle. Jedno wiedział na pewno: wciąż było ciężko jak cholera go rozgryźć.

— Niezły tyłek — skomentowała gałka do drzwi, gdy Malfoy odchodził.

Harry wmawiał sobie, że nie pomyślał tego samego.


	2. Fajerwerki

Susan Bones nawet nie spojrzała znad swojego biurka, mówiąc:

— Jeżeli nie otrzymałeś nakazu sądowego zgodnie z procedurami, to ode mnie go nie dostaniesz, aurorze Potter.

Jej szorstka odpowiedź była zwykle, no cóż, usprawiedliwiona. Gdyby wysiliła się na tyle, żeby na niego spojrzeć, zauważyłaby, że koszulę miał wyciągniętą ze spodni, a plakietkę zdjętą.

— Nie przyszedłem po nakaz. Zastanawiałem się, czy byłabyś w stanie namierzyć, skąd przyszedł pewien list.

Susan rzuciła mu karcące spojrzenie, które bez wątpienia odziedziczyła po ciotce.

— To wymaga nakazu.

Harry wyciągnął list.

— Ale to moja własna poczta.

Jej pióro znieruchomiało.

— Kolejny stalker?

— Nie.

— Pogróżki?

— Nie. Ale to... nietypowe.

Uniosła jedną brew w niemym pytaniu: „Nietypowe w jaki niby sposób?”

Harry przełożył list do drugiej ręki, niechętny, by opowiedzieć jej całą historię o podróżującym w czasie liście od swojego arcywroga. Nawet jeśli jej przekonanie o stanie jego zdrowia psychicznego nie determinowałoby jego możliwości dalszego wykonywania pracy, Harry nadal nie zapomniał szeptów Puchonów z drugiego roku w Hogwarcie.

— To pewnie jakiś głupi żart, ale list przedostał się przez moje zabezpieczenia i chciałem wiedzieć, skąd przyszedł.

Przyjrzała mu się przez chwilę, po czym wyciągnęła rękę.

— Nie zapytam, czy mogę go przeczytać.

— Nie?

— Co nie znaczy, że nie przeczytam bez pytania.

Otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale zauważył, że Susan uśmiecha się do niego szeroko.

— Wybacz. Poślubiłam Ślizgona. — Po chwili zastanowienia dodała: — Albo może to wina tego, że poślubiłam prawnika.

Z tych dwóch opcji Harry wybrałby raczej Ślizgona. Nie żadnego konkretnego Ślizgona, takiego jak pewien sarkastyczny dozorca. Tylko tak, czysto hipotetycznie.

Po rzuceniu kilku zaklęć na kopertę, Susan przejrzała ich wyniki. Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy je zobaczyła.

— Otrzymałeś ten list niedawno?

— Trochę ponad tydzień temu.

— Zdecydowanie nie został napisany tydzień temu. Jest o wiele za stary, by wyśledzić jego miejsce pochodzenia. Oczywiście znajduje się na nim adres zwrotny. — Wyraz jej twarzy błagał o więcej informacji. Ale trzeba jej było oddać to, że nie wyraziła tego na głos.

— Możesz potwierdzić, czy jest prawdziwy? — zapytał.

— Jedynie przesłuchanie przy pomocy Veritaserum mogłoby to potwierdzić, jednak ten rodzaj listu nie daje nam do tego podstaw. Mam nadzieję, że nie chcesz użyć tego jako wymówki w sprawie innego śledztwa?

Harry pokręcił głową. Poprzedniego dnia Malfoy pomyślał to samo. Może rzeczywiście przesadzał. Zdecydowanie nie byłby to pierwszy raz.

— Przepraszam za kłopot.

— Nie ma sprawy. Ostatnim razem, kiedy otrzymałeś pogróżki, musieliśmy wymusić twoją współpracę nakazem sądowym. To zdecydowanie krok we właściwą stronę.

Kiedy sięgnął do gałki (na szczęście bez twarzy), by otworzyć drzwi, pewna myśl przyszła mu do głowy.

— Co się działo z moimi listami od fanów, kiedy byłem dzieckiem? Wszystkie zostały wyrzucone?

— Ministerstwo sprawdzało, czy na prezenty nie została rzucona żadna klątwa, po czym oddawano je ubogim. Listy natomiast kładziono na pomniku przy domu twoich rodziców. — Kiedy to mówiła, zmarszczki pod jej oczami wydawały się pogłębić, przypominając Harry’emu, że ona również straciła rodzinę w czasie wojny.

— Słyszałem, że mają postawić pomnik twojej ciotki w atrium — powiedział łagodnie. — Myślę, że to świetny pomysł.

Jej zmarszczki zniknęły, a zamiast nich pojawiły się lekkie dołeczki w policzkach.

— Przyszedłbyś na odsłonięcie? Wiele by to dla niej znaczyło… dla nas obu.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej. Może Susan miała Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów zapisany w genach, ale w serce miała wpisaną puchońską dobroć.

~D~H~

— Sklonowała się! — Harry przetarł oczy, kiedy Ron wściekle wskazał na gałkę albo raczej na dwie gałki, które teraz widniały na drzwiach do ich biura. — Czemu są dwie?

— Spokojnie — ziewnął Harry. — Po prostu pogadam z Malfoyem i...

— MALFOYEM?! — wykrzyknął Ron. — Malfoy za tym stoi?

— Możesz iść się gonić, Weasley. — Pierwsza gałka przeciągała samogłoski, wyjątkowo trafnie naśladując głos Malfoya.

— Wiesz, że tego chcesz — dodała druga, mrugając do niego w seksowny sposób.

Harry oparł dłoń o czoło.

— Którą chcesz, lewą czy prawą?

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „którą chcę”? — Ron pochwycił jego wzrok. — O nie. Nie będę całował żadnej z tych rzeczy!

— Jaka szkoda — westchnęła pierwsza gałka. — To jedyna akcja, na jaką możesz liczyć.

Połączenie koloru włosów Rona z rumieńcem, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, było naprawdę niekorzystne.

— Hej! Mam żonę! — Ron poczuł nagły przypływ inspiracji, prawie jak wtedy, gdy na czwartym roku uświadomił sobie w końcu, że Hermiona, zaiste, była dziewczyną. — Mam żonę! — Spojrzał na Harry’ego ze współczuciem. — Wybacz, kumplu, ale wiesz, że zrobiłbym dla ciebie to samo, gdyby sytuacja była odwrotna.

— Kłamie — powiedziała pierwsza gałka.

Harry zgodził się z nią, ale nie wyraził tego na głos. Nie chował jednak urazy do swojego przyjaciela, szczególnie że przy automacie do kawy zauważył ich stażystę.

— Brian!

Świeżo upieczony absolwent podskoczył do nich szybko, próbując utrzymać w ręku trzy kubki kawy. Dostał tę pozycję jedynie dlatego, że przypominał Harry’emu Colina Creeveya – co również sprawiało, że miał lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, wykorzystując tak chłopaka.

— Proszę bardzo, aurorze Potter! — Podał Harry’emu jeden z kubków, po czym zwrócił się do Rona. — Aurorze Weasley.

— Dzięki, Brian! — powiedział Harry uśmiechając się najszerzej, jak potrafił. — Byłbyś w stanie nam pomóc dzisiaj z pocałunkiem?

Brian zarumienił się na tę, jak przypuszczał, freudowską pomyłkę. — Ma pan na myśli „z rabunkiem”?

— Nie. — Harry skinął głową w kierunku drzwi.

Ramiona Briana opadły ciężko.

Dwa szybkie buziaki później aurorzy wkroczyli do swojego biura, zostawiając Briana w poszukiwaniach płynu do płukania ust. Harry wydarł stronę z notesu, by nagryzmolić szybką notatkę do Malfoya.

_Scorpius znalazł sobie bliźniaka. Pomocy?_   
_Harry_

Jednak po tym, jak gałki zaczęły swatać go z każdym losowym pracownikiem, który przechodził obok nich, dopisał:

_P.S. Proszę, pospiesz się._

Ironia sytuacji mu nie umknęła.

Co zaskakujące, Malfoy odpowiedział w ciągu godziny.

_Potter,_   
_Czy muszę wszystko tutaj robić? Ty wybierasz imię dla drugiego. I jeśli wymyślisz coś głupiego typu James, zupełnym przypadkiem nauczę ją witać cię pewną miłosną balladą porównującą twoje oczy do świeżych pikli z ropuchy i innych takich._   
_Z poważaniem_   
_Draco Malfoy_   
_P.S. Obciążę cię kosztami nadgodzin._

Harry parsknął głośno.

— Co? — zapytał Ron.

— Raport Służb Porządkowych — skłamał po części. Wygładził pergamin, zanim napisał odpowiedź.

_Malfoy,_   
_Albus Severus ma się dobrze, dziękuję bardzo. Co powiesz na to, bym zamiast tego podziękował ci za tę jakże pomocną radę kolacją? Albo raczej dla mnie kolacją, dla ciebie śniadaniem?_   
_Harry_

Wysłał list szybko, żeby złapać Malfoya jeszcze zanim blondyn położy się spać – i zanim sam zacznie kwestionować swój pomysł. Po tym, jak to zrobił, coś przykuło jego uwagę.

Podpis wyglądał identycznie jak na tym tajemniczym liście, sformułowanie i wszystko. Pewnie, „Z poważaniem” nie było tym samym co „Najlepsze życzenia” czy „Twój Przyjaciel”, ale Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że rozkoszował się tym prostym faktem. List był prawdopodobnie prawdziwy. (Postanowił zignorować fakt, że ktoś mógł łatwo sfałszować charakter pisma). Malfoy nie zawsze go nienawidził.

Może mógłby sprawić, żeby znowu tak było.

**~D~H~**

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Malfoy zaakceptował zaproszenie i następnego dnia czekał na niego przed wejściem do Ministerstwa.

— Nadal nie wyeliminowałeś mnie z kręgu podejrzanych, Potter?

Harry pokręcił głową, wiedząc, że bezsensem byłoby się kłócić.

— Przez cały dzień Al chciał mnie umówić z Terrym Bootem. Scorpius się nie zgadzał.

— Miał rację. Nigdy nie umawiaj się z kimś, kogo nazwisko oznacza rodzaj obuwia. Szczególnie jeśli masz na imię Harry.

— Scorpius uważa, że my powinniśmy się zacząć umawiać — rzucił Harry mimochodem jako bezużyteczną opinię ministerialnej gałki od drzwi. A jeśli zaczął trochę się przy tym pocić? No cóż. Była wyjątkowo gorąca wiosna. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o wypieki, które pojawiły mu się na policzkach, kiedy Malfoy zaczął się śmiać – były one tylko skutkiem poparzenia słonecznego.

— Na Merlina. Co Weasley na to?

— Może wypuszczą go ze Św. Munga do końca tygodnia — odpowiedział Harry, kiedy dotarli do restauracji.

Jako że Malfoy musiał się stawić w pracy w ciągu godziny, zamawianie nie mogło zająć im zbyt dużo czasu. Harry poprosił o śniadanie na kolację, żeby Malfoy poczuł się lepiej, chociaż odpuścił sobie kawę.

— Czemu zdecydowałeś się pracować w Służbach Porządkowych? — zapytał, żując kawałek bekonu.

Malfoy rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie, chociaż Harry nie był pewny, czy uraził go pytaniem, czy faktem, że ośmielił się odezwać do niego, wciąż przeżuwając.

— Słyszałem, że to tylko krok od tego, by zostać Ministrem. Naprawdę Potter, czy na treningach dla aurorów w ogóle porusza się temat przesłuchań?

— Dobra. — Harry odłożył widelec. — Pytanie za pytanie. Chyba że boisz się tego, o co mogę zapytać.

Malfoy uniósł brew.

— Jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś w głębi serca Ślizgonem?

— Tiara Przydziału poważnie zastanawiała się, czy nie umieścić mnie w Slytherinie, ale ubłagałem ją, by tego nie robiła. I tak, to się liczyło jako pytanie.

Malfoy prychnął.

— Cóż, twoja odpowiedź to udowodniła. Pytanie uzupełniające: Dlaczego błagałeś ją, żeby nie przydzielała cię do Slytherinu?

— Przez ciebie.

Malfoy zakrztusił się wodą.

— Przeze mnie? Naprawdę, Potter? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że gdybym nie wytknął Wesleyowi ilości piegów czy czegokolwiek wtedy nie powiedziałem, Czarny Pan rządziłby teraz Czarodziejską Brytanią?

— Jasne Malfoy. Jestem zaskoczony, że nie dostałeś rekomendacji do Orderu Merlina.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

— Powinienem był wiedzieć, że to ty za tym stoisz.

— Za czym?

— Cały czas ktoś nominuje mnie do Orderu Merlina. — Obrzydzenie Malfoya, gdy wypowiadał te słowa, sprawiło, że Harry się roześmiał. Blondyn nawet nie kłopotał się, by wyglądać na urażonego, jedynie starł odrobinkę keczupu ze swojej szaty. — Nawet jeśli to nie byłeś ty, to twoje zeznania były tego powodem.

Harry uniósł dłoń.

— Hej, gdybym wiedział, że moje zeznania spowodują, że będziesz dostawał rekomendacje, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.

To miał być żart, jednak cień paniki mignął na twarzy Malfoya, zanim ponownie zastąpił go zwykły grymas.

— Tak, Potter. Uwielbiam raz w miesiącu otrzymywać list odmowny, mówiący jak to Ministerstwu jest przykro, ale nie jestem wystarczająco dobry albo wystarczająco odważny, jakby sobie chcieli. Ale w pewnym sensie wyświadczasz mi przysługę, w przeciwnym razie nie dostawałbym żadnych listów.

Kęs jajka, który Harry przełykał, momentalnie wydał mu się jak gula w gardle. Musiał zmienić temat rozmowy na jakiś inny, który nie dotyczyłby listów.

— Mógłbym to sprawdzić, jeśli chcesz.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego z szyderstwem.

— Czy zwykle Śmierciożercy nie są po tej drugiej stronie śledztwa?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie jesteś Śmierciożercą. — Nie oczekiwał, że w tym momencie jego oczom ukaże się Mroczny Znak. — Schowaj to! Ludzie się gapią.

Malfoy opuścił rękę, ale nie rękaw. Przez wzgląd na pięcioletnią dziewczynkę siedząca przy stole niedaleko nich Harry zrobił to za niego.

— Schowany pod warstwą materiału. Czy poczułeś się przez to lepiej? — wysyczał Malfoy. — Jestem Śmierciożercą. Zabiłem ludzi.

Jego odpowiedź spadła na Harry’ego jak grom z jasnego nieba. Chyba Malfoy nie uważał się nadal za Śmierciożercę?

— Dobrze, więc teraz moje pytanie. Kogo zabiłeś?

Malfoy wydawał się żałować, że w ogóle zaczął temat.

— Naprawdę? Nie mogłeś zacząć od czegoś prostego jak na przykład „jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor” lub „czy masz alergię na koty”?

— Gryfoni są jak koty, więc mogę sobie wyobrazić, że tak.

— Błąd. Krewetki. Jestem uczulony na krewetki.

Gdyby Malfoy nie próbował aż tak usilnie zmienić tematu, Harry mógłby się zaśmiać i zapytać, jak odkrył ten szczególny fakt o sobie. Ale że próbował, wyraz twarzy Harry’ego pozostał neutralny.

— Nie pytam się, co ciebie mogłoby zabić. Chcę wiedzieć, kogo ty zabiłeś. Wiem, że nie zabiłeś Dumbledore’a. Byłem przy tym. Schowany pod warstwą materiału — podkreślił.

Malfoy naburmuszył się.

— Oczywiście, że tam byłeś.

Harry skrzywił się. Cały rok śledził Malfoya. Hermiona zawsze próbowała doszukać się w tym czegoś głębszego, ale prawda była taka, że Harry tylko próbował odkryć, co on kombinował. Powinna była odpuścić, kiedy pojawił się dowód, że miał rację. Zamiast tego nalegała, że posunął się za daleko. Jednak z jego perspektywy było oczywiste, że nie zrobił wystarczająco, by czemukolwiek zapobiec.

— Chociaż muszę przyznać, że Dumbledore rzucił na mnie zaklęcie pełnego porażenia ciała — powiedział Harry. Zauważając, w jaki sposób Malfoy drgnął, słysząc nazwisko dyrektora, dodał: — Nie obwiniam cię o tamtą noc. Tego właśnie Dumbledore chciał.

— A co z innymi nocami? — Malfoy spoglądał niewidząco w przestrzeń. — Tamtej nocy zobaczyłeś moją porażkę. Ale co z nocami, w trakcie których odniosłem sukces?

Harry uniósł brwi.

— Nie nazwałbym tego sukcesem, ale jakkolwiek chciałbyś to nazwać, nigdy nie znalazłeś się nawet blisko.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami, ale jego spojrzenie pozostało czujne.

— Zapytaj mnie o mój ulubiony kolor.

Czasami po prostu nie dało się przemówić Malfoyowi do rozumu.

— Dlaczego zielony jest twoim ulubionym kolorem?

— Nie jest — odpowiedział blondyn. — To bardziej — zmrużył powieki, patrząc Harry’emu prosto w oczy — szmaragdowy.

Jeśli Malfoy zapytałby, jaki jest jego ulubiony kolor, w tym momencie Harry odpowiedziałby, że szary, mimo że nienawidził szarości, od kiedy ciotka Petunia ufarbowała na ten kolor znoszone ubrania Dudleya. Zamiast tego Malfoy zainteresował się:

— Kim chciałbyś być, gdybyś nie mógł być aurorem?

— Szukającym dla Puddlemere United. — Harry zauważył, że to sposobność, by powtórzyć pytanie, od odpowiedzi na które wcześniej Malfoy się uchylił. — Dlaczego zdecydowałeś się pracować jako dozorca?

Wyraz twarzy Malfoya się nie zmienił, ale zawahał się na dłuższą chwilę. To zaciekawiło Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej.

— Na szóstym roku uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem dobry w naprawianiu przedmiotów. Wiesz kiedy. Po jakimś czasie nie mogłem znieść widoku popsutych rzeczy, więc zacząłem je naprawiać. — Malfoyowi zrzedła mina. — Nie to, żeby miało to znaczenie, wszystko zostało zniszczone, kiedy... — Zamilkł. Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał pojęcia co. Ostatecznie cisza była bardziej pocieszająca niż jakiekolwiek słowa.

Malfoy wyprostował się.

— I nie zamierzam być pierwszym Malfoyem od pięciu generacji, który nie pracowałby w Ministerstwie. I to by było na tyle. Teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym zatrzymać tę pracę.

Dziękując za posiłek, Malfoy pospieszył do Ministerstwa. Harry patrzył, jak odchodzi, zauważając, jak ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca odbijają się w jego włosach. Zastanowił się, co Malfoy pomyślałby o byciu chwilowo rudym. Nie pasowałoby mu to. Wszystko jedno, coś ścisnęło go w piersi, przypominając o czasie, kiedy czuł pociąg do Ginny, mimo że omyłkowo. Z pewnością był to jakiś znak.

~D~H~

Mimo że miał zamiar aportować się prosto do domu, w tym momencie gapił się na budynek, który w odległej przeszłości był dla niego domem, albo raczej na to, co po nim pozostało. W ciągu dnia Ministerstwo oprowadzało turystów po ruinie. Harry wyraził na to zgodę pod warunkiem, że zebrane pieniądze zostaną przekazane fundacji Sierot Wojennych. Sam nigdy nie postawił swojej stopy w tym muzeum. Nie chciał czytać napisów z tabliczek wskazujących miejsca, w których upadli jego rodzice.

Zamiast tego odwrócił się w stronę pomnika, zaśmieconego przez zwiędnięte kwiaty i sponsorowane przez ministerstwo notki, które zastępowały graffiti. Przeważały slogany typu „Harry naszym bohaterem!” i adresy Fiuu do bezwstydnych czarownic i czarodziejów. Żadna z nich nie przykuła jednak uwagi Harry’ego. Żadna z nich nie brzmiała „Potter cuchnie” lub „Uważaj bliznowaty, ty głupku półkrwi”.

Jeśli Draco kiedykolwiek napisał do niego ponownie, list zapewne już dawno został podarty przez wiatr, jego szczątki rozwiane po kraju i zmienione w pył. Nie spodziewał się, że znajdzie zmumifikowane szczątki kolejnych listów. Jeśli w ogóle istniałoby archiwum zaakceptowanych przez ministerstwo listów od fanów Harry'ego Pottera, Harry wątpił, że znalazłby tam cokolwiek.

Położył list na ziemi obok pomnika i chwycił jeden z bukietów, z którego kwiatów ułożył wieniec mający służyć jako ramka. Drżąc, starał się nie przypominać sobie, ile grobów udekorował podobnymi aranżacjami kwiatowymi. Jeśli zmrużył oczy, list mógł zniknął w morzu innych wyrazów uznania. Z wyjątkiem tego, że był piętnaście lat spóźniony, nie różnił się niczym od pozostałych notatek.

I wciąż się tam znajdował, kiedy pięć minut później Harry pojawił się ponownie, by zabrać go z powrotem.

~D~H~

Po tygodniach eksperymentów w końcu udało mu się osiągnąć cel.

W końcu nauczył się pobierać odciski palców z przedmiotów tak, jak robili to mugole. Dodatkowo ulepszył tę technikę, używając magii, czego skutkiem było kilka eksplozji i jeden mały pożar w domu. (Nigdy zresztą nie lubił tego kawałka ściany. Mimo to miał lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że w czasie, kiedy Stworek próbował ratować dom, podpaliła się również poszewka na poduszkę, służąca mu za ubranie. Z drugiej strony nie wiedział, czy jego złe samopoczucie wynika bardziej z martwienia się o Stworka, czy raczej z faktu, że naraził się na widok tego, co znajdowało się pod poszewką.)

Hermiona byłaby z niego dumna. Prawdopodobnie wynalazłaby lepsze zaklęcie dwa razy szybciej, ale mimo wszystko jego wynalazek mógł zdjąć odciski palców, nawet te wyblakłe i to z każdej powierzchni.

Gdyby tylko byłby tak zmotywowany do prawdziwej pracy, jak do rozwiązania zagadki listów... Harry zdecydował, że powie o swoim wynalazku Robardsowi, kiedy tylko skończy. Z pewnością nie będzie to żaden dowód przeciwko podejrzanym ze względu na wygodną wymówkę w postaci Eliksiru Wielosokowego, ale przynajmniej zdobędzie punkty za kreatywność.

Z bijącym mocno sercem, Harry wyciągnął list i podniósł różdżkę. Zrobił kopie w razie, gdyby poszło coś nie tak, ale te kopie nie miały na sobie odcisków palców. Dodatkowo naprawdę lubił mieć przy sobie oryginał. Mógłby przysiąc, że czasami pachniał jak Malfoy.

Nie wiedział, co było bardziej przerażające: to, że tak myślał, czy to, że wiedział, jak Malfoy pachnie.

Częściowy odcisk palca zamigotał na stronie, kiedy rzucił zaklęcie. Kiedy jednak zdjął drugi odcisk, papier zaczął się niekontrolowanie dymić. Przeklinając, Harry zaprzestał zaklęcia wtedy, gdy list zaczął płonąć. Szybkie Aguamenti, za którym podążyło zaklęcie suszące, uratowało większą część listu. Brzegi miał osmolone, a część atramentu zaczęła się rozmywać, ale wciąż był cały.

Nie było nawet mowy, żeby spróbował tego ponownie.

Spojrzał na dowody, które zebrał. Dwa odciski. Dwa odciski z różnych rąk. Używając serwetki Malfoya zabranej z restauracji, Harry dopasował ten częściowy do odcinku należącego do Ślizgona. To wystarczyło, by potwierdzić tożsamość nadawcy. Charakter pisma mógł zostać sfałszowany, ale odciski palców były niewątpliwie prawdziwe.

Drugi odcisk był tajemnicą. Nie należał do niego (byłoby to ogromną stratą czasu). Nie był też Malfoya.

Przynajmniej wiedział, że nadawca ma mały palec. To wykluczało ducha Pettera Pettigrew.

Tak, znakomity z niego auror.

~D~H~

— Jest wakat na zmianie dziennej w Służbach Porządkowych — powiedział Harry Malfoyowi któregoś dnia. Ich śniadanio-kolacje stały się cotygodniowym wydarzeniem. Malfoy był zbyt dumny, by poprosić Harry'ego o kolejne zaproszenie, a Harry martwił się zbytnio, że Malfoy będzie się zastanawiał, dlaczego Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, chciał z nim zjeść posiłek. W jakiś jednak sposób następne spotkanie się odbyło i zaczęli powtarzać ten rytuał tak, że w końcu umieścili go oficjalnie w swoich tygodniowych rozkładach zajęć. — Powinieneś zastanowić się nad aplikacją. — Malfoy tylko się roześmiał. — Co? Jesteś bardziej niż wykwalifikowany. Pozbyłeś się tych cholernych gałek do drzwi. A tak przy okazji, to nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, jak to zrobiłeś.

— Ani dlaczego — dodał pomocnie Malfoy.

Harry czekał, ale blondyn nie rozwinął myśli.

— Cóż, niezależnie od tego powinieneś złożyć aplikację.

— Dlaczego ty nie aplikujesz, Potter? — zasugerował uszczypliwie.

— Nie musisz zostać w Służbach Porządkowych, jeśli nie chcesz — powiedział Harry. — Są wolne stanowiska w Dziale Magicznych Gier i Sportów i słyszałem plotki, że Międzynarodowa Współpraca Magiczna szuka…

— Byłych Śmierciożerców, którzy specjalizują się w gadających gałkach? — przerwał Malfoy.

Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział, co Malfoy uznał jako przyznanie mu racji, i oparł się na krześle.

— Tak myślałem.

— A co z rynkiem prywatnym? — naciskał Harry. — W szkole byłeś zawsze dobry z eliksirów. O czym mi mówiłeś w zeszłym tygodniu? Prawie udoskonaliłeś eliksir z raptuśnika?

— Czy ty chociaż wiesz, co to jest?

— Powoduje histerię.

Malfoy pociągnął długi łyk swojego napoju.

— Jestem pod wrażeniem, że zapamiętałeś.

Szczerze mówiąc, Harry sam był zaskoczony. Eliksiry zawsze wydawały mu się wpadać jednym uchem, a wypadać drugim. Jednak coś w głosie Malfoya sprawiało, że chciał zapamiętać każde słowo.

— Ale czy naprawdę uważasz, że istnieje na to popyt? — kontynuował Malfoy. — Wydaje mi się, że ja sam wywołuję taki efekt, więc nawet nie ma konieczności, bym jeszcze sprzedawał tę miksturę.

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Nie rozumiem cię. Obnosisz się swoim kaszmirowym swetrem za sto galeonów…

— Zrobionym w Luksemburgu — wtrącił Malfoy.

— I właśnie masz przykład, rzucasz to każdemu w twarz, ale sposób, w jaki mówisz o sobie... — urwał Harry, nie chcąc obrazić blondyna. — Nie wszyscy widzą cię tak, jak myślisz.

Malfoy wyglądał trochę jak Hermiona, kiedy miała wyraz twarzy mówiący „To oczywiste, czyż nie?”.

— Jak myślisz, jaki jest główny powód tego, że kupuję te wszystkie rzeczy? Ty możesz sobie chodzić do pracy z włosami wyglądającymi, jakby coś się w nich zagnieździło i tam zdechło, a ludzie nadal cię szanują. Oczywiście nie rozumiem, dlaczego to taki wielki problem, uczesać się raz na sto lat, ale to nie tak, że ktokolwiek spodziewa się po tobie czegoś innego. Ja z kolei muszę mieć pewne standardy albo nic mi już nie zostanie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— To bzdura. Masz siebie. Jesteś wart tyle samo, co każdy inny.

Malfoy wydał z siebie niewesoły śmiech.

— Zapomniałeś, że ja nie wierzę w równość. Niezależnie od tego, po której stronie spektrum się znajduję, wojna tego nie zmieniła. Niektórzy są lepsi od innych. Czarodzieje są lepsi od mugoli. Czystokrwiści są lepsi od sz… mugolaków.

Harry zamknął oczy. Nie umknęło mu zająknięcie się przy ostatnim słowie.

— Mówisz więc, że ludzie szanują mnie bardziej niż ciebie, ale nadal jesteś lepszy ode mnie, ponieważ czarodzieje czystej krwi są lepsi niż półkrwi.

— Nie. Powiedziałem, że czystokrwiści są lepsi niż półkrwi w całkowitym rozrachunku. Ale każdy pojedynczy półkrwi może być lepszy niż dany czystokrwisty. Jednak pomijając te inne czynniki, lepiej urodzić się czystej krwi. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że będziesz bogaty, że będziesz posiadał koneksje. W dodatku masz jedenaście lat magicznego doświadczenia więcej.

Spieranie się z Malfoyem w tym temacie nie miało większego sensu, więc Harry postanowił skupić się na jednej konkretnej części jego argumentu.

— Zasadniczo właśnie powiedziałeś, że jestem lepszy od ciebie.

— Przyznaję, że możesz mieć kilka wartościowych cech — zgodził się Malfoy.

— Jakich? — _Naprawdę subtelnie._

— Twoje oczy.

Harry zakasłał, by ukryć uśmiech wypełzający mu na usta.

— Co?

— Powiedziałem, że jesteś mądry. — Malfoy odchrząknął. — To znaczy, myślę, że jesteś kompletnym idiotą, ale fakt, że wciąż pozostajesz żywy temu przeczy. A samym staniem obok mnie sprawiasz, że moje włosy wyglądają świetnie.

Harry przewrócił oczami, słysząc ostatnią część. _Jakbyś potrzebował mnie, by twoje włosy świetnie wyglądały._

— Ale jeśli szukasz komplementów, wystarczy, że otworzysz gazetę. — Malfoy wyprostował się, odgarniając zabłąkany kosmyk włosów. — Teraz chcę usłyszeć dobre rzeczy o mnie.

Harry zachichotał przede wszystkim, by grać na zwłokę. Mógł powiedzieć milion dobrych rzeczy o Malfoyu, ale szczerze wątpił, że ten chciałby usłyszeć większość z nich.

— No więc — zaczął elokwentnie — zawsze masz nienaganne wyczucie stylu.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi z udawanym obruszeniem.

— Usłyszeć to od ciebie to praktycznie zniewaga.

— Tak, no i ta twoja czarująca osobowość — dodał Harry. — Naprawdę wkładasz dużo wysiłku w swoje obelgi. I… — Jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku swojej dłoni, która jakimś cudem znalazła się po drugiej stronie stołu, trzymana ciasno w uścisku Malfoya jak pasujący kawałek puzzla. — Masz delikatną skórę.

Malfoy też to zauważył.

— Ty też — odpowiedział cicho.

Harry pochylił się bliżej.

Nagle w restauracji rozległ się wybuch fajerwerków. Zaskoczeni przypadkowo zderzyli się czołami. Pocierając bliznę, Harry zauważył George’a Weasleya, którego głowę otaczała aureola iskier, rozdającego ulotki na drugim końcu restauracji.

— Powinienem już iść — powiedział nagle Malfoy.

— Ja też.

Na szczęście Draco był już praktycznie w drzwiach, ponieważ gdy tylko te słowa padły, Harry'ego zauważył George i pospieszył w jego stronę z jednym ze swoich gadżetów.

— Siema Harry!

— George. Co słychać? — Harry miał nadzieję, że nie brzmiał zbyt mało entuzjastycznie.

Najwidoczniej nie mógł odbyć przyzwoitej rozmowy z Malfoyem bez wybuchających fajerwerków w takiej czy innej formie. Zanim im przerwano, mógł przysiąc, że Ślizgon pochylał się ku niemu, by go pocałować. Na Merlina, blondyn prawie błagał, żeby z nim flirtować. Chyba. Albo było to tylko myślenie życzeniowe. Takie jak to, żeby Malfoy w jakiś cudowny sposób nagle zmienił poglądy. Ale nie, wciąż miał Mroczny Znak wyryty na przedramieniu. Wciąż wierzył, że czystokrwiści stanowią fundament cywilizacji. A mimo to Harry wciąż wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi był nim zafascynowany.

Albo przynajmniej tym słowem chciał to obecnie określić.

Podniesiony głos George’a wyrwał Harry'ego z zamyślenia:

— Z kim jadłeś? — Kpiarski błysk w oku dowcipnisia sugerował, że już jakiś czas temu skończył tłumaczenie działania swojego ostatniego produktu, a teraz doskonale bawił się, przypatrując się nieprzytomnie zatopionemu w myślach Harry'emu.

Harry westchnął.

— Z nikim.

Po powrocie do domu czekał na niego kolejny list


	3. Przedmioty takie jak żelazko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję bardzo mojej becie otemporze, która miała niełatwy orzech do zgryzienia walcząc ze wszystkimi nadprogramowymi przecinkami, ich brakiem oraz innymi kwiatkami. Dziękuję również Patriszji za dokonanie ostatniej kosmetyki tekstu. Bez wsparcia wstyd byłoby to opublikować :)

**Rozdział 3**   
_**Przedmioty takie jak żelazko.** _

_Drogi Harry Potterze,_   
_Mogę Ci mówić per Tłuku? Piszę, by przypomnieć Ci o moim poprzednim liście dotyczącym potwora spod łóżka. Zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej. Zeszłej nocy się zmoczyłem. Matka mi nie uwierzyła, kiedy powiedziałem jej, że to Zgredek. Ten głupi skrzat nie wie, jak udawać. Zgotowałem mu za to płukanie głowy w toalecie (chciałem mu w ten sposób wtłuc coś do głowy w Twoim imieniu; wtłuc i „Tłuku” – załapałeś?). Później przyprasowałem mu uszy i kazałem jeść ślimaki._   
_Czekam na Twoją odpowiedź._   
_Z poważaniem_   
_Draco Malfoy_

Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach, kiedy to czytał.

Kiedyś na własne oczy widział, jak skóra aurora wywróciła się na drugą stronę. Był też świadkiem tego, jak mała dziewczynka została przyduszona przez swoją własną rękę. (Przeżyła, ale porozumiewała się językiem migowym, polegając na tej właśnie ręce, która zrobiła z niej kalekę).

I może właśnie fakt, że nie było go przy sytuacji opisanej w liście, sprawił, że mógł postawić wszystkie trzy wydarzenia na równi pod względem makabryczności. Harry często zapominał, że posiadłość Malfoyów nie była jedynie miejscem, w którym Zgredek zmarł, ale też tym, w którym przez lata żył w niewoli. Kiedy sobie o tym przypominał, w jego umyśle pojawiał się wyłącznie obraz Lucjusza trzymającego bat, nie jego żony czy syna.

Nie wiedział też, z czym miał większy problem: z tym, że nad Zgredkiem znęcał się siedmioletni chłopiec, czy że był to Malfoy. W tej chwili jego szczeniackie poczucie humoru wydawało wręcz ujmujące. I pomyśleć, że jako uczeń to właśnie tym tak bardzo się przejmował, a nie jego mniej niewinnymi przewinieniami. Czytając ten list, domyślił się, dlaczego Hermiona bez zastanowienia odrzuciła propozycję Wizengamotu dotyczącą pełnienia funkcji Naczelnego Maga. Dudley nigdy nie przyprasował mu uszu, ale udało mu się kilka razy zmoczyć mu głowę w muszli klozetowej oraz zmusić do jedzenia robaków.

Jednak na ten moment ich relacja była na tyle poprawna, że raz w roku przesyłali sobie kartki świąteczne. Harry nie wiedział, jak powinien nazwać tę dziwną jednostronną korespondencję z młodym Malfoyem. Jedno było pewne: ktoś dostarczał mu te listy z premedytacją. Jeden list w teorii mógł zagubić się na poczcie. Ale nie dwa.

Dlatego zanim opuścił werandę, ustawił system alarmowy tak, by zawiadomił go, kiedy jakaś sowa przedostanie się przez zabezpieczenia. Następnym razem będzie przygotowany na nadawcę wiadomości. Nawet jeśli nie na jej zawartość.

**~D~H~**

Kiedy tylko Harry wszedł do biura, Ron złapał go w niedźwiedzi uścisk.

— Doskonałe wieści, Harry!

— Dostałem kolejny list od Malfoya — wypalił brunet.

Ronowi zajęło dobrą chwilę, by uświadomić sobie, o czym mówił jego przyjaciel.

— Co, teraz ma potwory w szufladzie ze skarpetkami?

— Nazwał mnie tłukiem.

— Co za ulga. Myślisz, że możemy go za to pozwać o zniesławienie?

— Myślę, że to już się przedawniło. Jakieś pięć razy — odrzekł Harry ku niezadowoleniu Rona. — Powiedziałeś, że masz dobre wieści.

— Och. — Ron podrapał się po głowie. — Chcesz wpaść wieczorem? Hermiona przyrządza pieczeń rzymską.

— Pieczeń rzymska? To są te twoje cudowne wieści? — Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Ron uwielbia jedzenie, ale to już zaczynało być żałosne.

— Świetnie. — Ron wyszczerzył się. — Powiem jej, że przychodzisz.

W podskokach wyszedł z biura, pogwizdując pod nosem melodię piosenki Celestyny Warbeck.

— Nie możesz jej po prostu wysłać sowy?! — zawołał za nim Harry.

— Zrobię jej niespodziankę!

— Ale widziałeś się z nią pięć minut temu!

— Siedem i pół — poprawił go Ron, znikając za rogiem.

Harry pokręcił głową. Może miłość była jednak przereklamowana.

**~D~H~**

— Więc — zaczął Harry, przeżuwając pieczeń. — Ron wspomniał o jakichś doskonałych wieściach.

Hermiona przytaknęła i spojrzała na męża, który skinął głową w jej stronę. Harry zastanowił się, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie tak jak oni porozumiewać się z Malfoyem bez słów. To znaczy, nie z Malfoyem, ale z kimś, w kim się zakocha.

— Jestem w ciąży — oświadczyła w końcu. — Będziemy mieli dziecko.

Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego.

— Gratulacje! — Skinął w stronę Rona. — Tato.

Ron jęknął, ale kiedy Hermiona rzuciła mu ganiące spojrzenie, zaraz się uśmiechnął.

— Chcielibyśmy, żebyś został ojcem chrzestnym. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, oczywiście.

— Ja?

Nie powinno być to kompletnym zaskoczeniem, zważywszy na to, jak byli blisko. Niemniej jednak Harry był niesamowicie wzruszony i dziękował Merlinowi, za to, że parę lat temu udało się Ronowi doprowadzić Hermionę do łez akurat tego samego dnia, gdy Quirrell wpuścił trolla do Hogwartu na Halloween.

— No, z Teddym poradziłeś sobie całkiem w porządku, nie? Poza tym mam pięciu braci, a wybieranie między którymkolwiek z nich oznaczałoby otwartą wojnę. — Mina mu zrzedła, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co właśnie powiedział. — Czterech braci.

Hermiona położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

Rodzina była jednym z przypadków, gdzie prawo malejącej żałoby nie obowiązywało. Strata jednego członka rodziny była niesamowicie bolesna, nieważne, ilu ich jeszcze zostało.

Harry spróbował rozluźnić atmosferę.

— Wybranie imienia jest jednym z obowiązków ojca chrzestnego, prawda? Wiecie, jakie imię jest świetne? — Miał zamiar powiedzieć „Harry”. Naprawdę. Zamiast tego wypalił: — Draco Malfoy. — Zarówno Ron, jak i Hermiona zrobili przerażone miny. Panikując, Harry brnął dalej, próbując zachować twarz: — Ponieważ to ironiczne! Dziecko o imieniu i nazwisku Malfoy Weasley wysłałoby prawdziwy przekaz. — Chociaż fakt, że brzmiałby on „wsadź mi głowę do muszli klozetowej, nie krępuj się, moi rodzice i tak mnie nienawidzą”. Oczywiście ani Ron, ani Hermiona nie wydawali się przekonani, więc Harry dorzucił: — I pasuje do obu płci!

— Próbuję właśnie wymyślić gorsze imię dla naszego dziecka — powiedział w końcu Ron. — I nic nie przychodzi mi na myśl.

— Moglibyście nazwać je po Snapie — zasugerował Harry. Ron skrzywił się. — Hej! Nazwałem po nim naszą gałkę do drzwi!

— I ty się dziwisz, że nas nienawidziła?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

— Harry, już trzeci raz dzisiaj wspominasz o Malfoyu.

— Czwarty — poprawił ją Ron. — Jeszcze wspomniał o nim przy okazji listu.

— Jakiego listu? — zapytała.

— Żadnego listu — powiedział szybko Harry. — Och, spójrzcie która godzina, muszę lecieć!

Hermiona stanęła mu na drodze. Normalnie Harry spróbowałby wyjść tak czy siak, ale Hermiona była siłą, z którą trzeba było się liczyć, nawet wtedy, gdy nie była w ciąży. Nie wiadomo, jak hormony mogły na nią teraz działać.

— Jakiego listu, Harry?

Mężczyzna westchnął.

— Lepiej usiądź.

Po tym, jak streścił dwie pierwsze wiadomości, które otrzymał, Hermiona przyjęła charakterystyczny wyraz twarzy, który oznaczał, że głęboko się zastanawia.

— Hmm… — Spojrzała na niego uważnie, po czym się uśmiechnęła. — Myślę, że wiem, co się dzieje.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy. O nie. Jego szansa na bycie ojcem chrzestnym przepadła.

— To twój kompleks bohatera! — oświadczyła. Harry wypuścił powietrze z płuc. — Te listy pokazały bezbronną stronę Malfoya i twój instynkt podpowiada ci, żebyś wyciągnął do niego rękę i mu pomógł. — Spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem. — Ale on już nie jest tą samą osobą. Nie chce, żebyś go ratował, a ty masz problem, by to zaakceptować.

— Dokładnie! — zgodził się Harry, zadowolony, że jednak go nie przejrzała. Z wyjątkiem tego, że wszystko, co powiedziała, brzmiało zupełnie racjonalnie. — Czekaj, co?

Ron poklepał go po ramieniu.

— Nie martw się, Harry. Będę ci przypominał, jakim jest dupkiem, za każdym razem, kiedy poczujesz potrzebę, żeby zacząć działać.

— Uch...

— Chociaż wciąż pozostaje kwestia tego, z jakiego powodu dostajesz te listy — kontynuowała Hermiona. — Dwa listy nie gubią się ot, tak na poczcie na piętnaście lat tylko po to, żeby zostać doręczone w odstępie kilku tygodni. Sprawdziłeś, czy nie były rzucone na nie jakieś klątwy?

— Nie — odpowiedział Harry, powstrzymując się, by nie przewrócić oczami. — Oczywiście, że sprawdziłem. Jestem aurorem, wiesz?  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego ostro.

— Rozmawiałeś już o tym z Malfoyem?

— Tak. Nie. Nie o tym, ale rozmawiałem z nim.

_I prawie zrobiłem więcej, niż tylko rozmawiałem._

— I co powiedział?

— Eee... — Rozmawiali o wielu rzeczach, ale nie czuł się wystarczająco komfortowo, żeby podzielić się tym wszystkim z Ronem i Hermioną.  
— No więc, pracuje na nocne zmiany w Służbach Porządkowych. Uważa, że moje włosy wyglądają, jakby coś w nich zdechło. Właściwie to jest dużo milszy niż kiedyś.

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

— Co? Co niby wcześniej mówił o twoich włosach?

— Myślę, że to dobrze, że zostawiasz przeszłość za sobą — powiedziała Hermiona, ignorując męża. — Rywalizacja pomiędzy wami nigdy nie była zdrowa.

— Taa — zgodził się Harry. Nie był pewny, czy to, co działo się między nimi teraz, było zdrowe, ale z pewnością nie miał zamiaru jej tego mówić. Cieszył się, że nie przyniósł ze sobą listów, by je przeczytała. Wątpił, że czułaby się tak samo, jeśli chodzi o ich rywalizację, gdyby wiedziała, jak Malfoy traktował skrzaty. A propos... — Hej, Hermiono, czy są jakieś społeczne organizacje działające na rzecz skrzatów domowych, do których mógłbym dołączyć?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego przez szklankę wody.

— Jeśli zamierzałeś zmienić temat, trzeba było pochwalić moją pieczeń.

— Nie, tak się składa, że kilka... rzeczy, które ostatnio przeczytałem, sprawiło, że postanowiłem aktywniej je wspierać.

Hermiona założyła ręce na piersi.

— Uwolniłeś Stworka?

Spojrzał na swoją serwetkę.

— No tak. Stworek. — Odchrząknął, po czym władował kolejny kęs pieczeni do ust. — A może tak nazwiecie dziecko?

**~D~H~**

Hermiona miała rację. Musiał poważniej podejść do śledztwa dotyczącego listów. W tym celu zaczął przeglądać archiwa z odciskami palców. Mimo że aurorzy rzadko ich używali, zgodnie z prawem brytyjskim musieli pobierać je od każdego, kogo aresztowali.

Mając niewiele poszlak, na początek postanowił przejrzeć akta byłych Śmierciożerców. Mimo że bardzo zależało mu na poznaniu tożsamości nadawcy listów, był zadowolony, gdy nie znalazł dopasowania wśród żadnego z nich.

— Czy ty przeglądasz to wszystko ręcznie?

Harry podniósł głowę i zobaczył Hermionę stojącą w drzwiach.

— Próbuję dopasować odcisk palca.

Hermiona uniosła brwi.

— Nie będziesz mógł tego użyć w sądzie.

— Wiem. To bardziej osobista sprawa.

— Listy?

Harry przytaknął. Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę. Harry niechętnie podał jej zdjęcie odcisku palca. Machnięciem różdżki kobieta przelewitowała papier po pokoju, a wszystkie szafki z aktami otworzyły się z hukiem. Dokumenty wirowały dookoła zdjęcia, porównując się z odciskiem, po czym wracały do swoich szuflad. Teczka z ostatniej szuflady zawisła obok odcisku. Perfekcyjne dopasowanie.

— Dzięki, Hermiono. — Uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem, gdy wręczyła mu akta.

— Gdybym nie wiedziała lepiej, pomyślałbym, że celowo to przeciągasz. — Zerknęła przez jego ramię na imię na dokumencie.

— Blaise Zabini. Hmm... Nie spodziewałam się, że to będzie on.

— Cóż, musiał zrobić coś złego, jeśli jego odciski tutaj są — powiedział Harry.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

— Każdy pracownik Ministerstwa musi dostarczyć próbkę.

— Zabini pracuje dla Ministerstwa? — Harry naprawdę musi lepiej poznać swoje miejsce pracy. To stawało się powoli żenujące. — Pracuje w Służbach Porządkowych?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

— Nie, jest jednym z naszych głównych prawników. Zajmuje się prawem cywilnym, nie karnym. Dlaczego pomyślałeś, że pracuje jako dozorca? Ponieważ Malfoy nim jest?

— Yyy... Nie. — Harry szybko zmienił temat, zanim mogła go oskarżyć o wiarę w stereotypy. — Co robisz w Ministerstwie tak późno?

Zauważając kiepską próbę uniknięcia pytań, Hermiona ukarała go dokładnym omówieniem nowych przepisów dotyczących skrzatów domowych, które miały obowiązywać od północy i którymi powinien być szczególnie zainteresowany teraz, gdy awansował na złotej klasy członka WESZ.

Na szczęście po pięciu minutach od zaczęcia wyjaśnień otrzymała wiadomość, która ją gdzieś wezwała. Dzięki temu Harry został sam, by móc zastanowić się nad leżącymi przed nim aktami.

Blaise Zabini.

Harry nie pamiętał ani jednej rozmowy, którą odbył ze Ślizgonem. Wiedział, że ten poślubił Susan Bones (czego nikt się nie spodziewał). Wiedział też, żeby nigdy nie wspominać o jego matce, jeśli chciało się wyjść z pokoju z niepołamanymi kończynami.

_Jaki motyw mógł mieć Zabini, wysyłając te listy? Jeśli to rzeczywiście był on…_

Nagle Harry usłyszał znajomy krzyk dobiegający z korytarza. Rzucając teczkę, pobiegł w tamtym kierunku.

— Hermiono!

Znalazł ją oddychającą ciężko, ale bez szwanku. Rozglądając się po korytarzu w poszukiwaniu intruzów, stanął twarzą w twarz z Malfoyem, stojącym obok Hermiony.

Harry zamarł.

— W porządku! Wszystko w porządku! — krzyknęła Hermiona, zanim zdążył rzucić jakiekolwiek paskudne oskarżenia w stronę Ślizgona.

Wtedy to Harry zauważył dużego, nieprzytomnego psa, leżącego u stóp Malfoya. Między ostrymi kłami zwierzęcia ciekła ślina.

— Dziki pies wyskoczył z jednego z obrazów — wyjaśnił Malfoy, wskazując głową wiszące za nim płótno, pośrodku którego znajdowała się teraz wielka dziura. — Zająłem się nim.

— Och — odetchną z ulgą Harry. — Z obrazu?

Hermiona podskoczyła na te wyjaśnienia.

— Niemożliwe jest przekształcenie atramentu w żywą materię. Ktoś musiał wstawić do obrazu prawdziwego psa. Zapewne jako protest przeciwko nowym przepisom odnoszącym się do parytetów zatrudniania centaurów. Czy wiesz, że 99% pracowników Ministerstwa to ludzie?

— Co ważniejsze — wtrącił się Malfoy, wpatrując się we wciąż skwierczący obraz — czy dostanę mandat za zniszczenie mienia Ministerstwa?

— Oczywiście, że nie — odrzekła Hermiona, zanim Harry mógł powiedzieć to samo. — Chroniłeś mnie.

— Chroniłem siebie — nalegał Malfoy.

— Tak czy inaczej, imponujący refleks —- powiedział Harry, spoglądając na kły psa. — To musiało być całkiem potężne zaklęcie oszałamiające. — Malfoy skrzywił się, a sądząc po rozbawionym spojrzeniu, jakie rzucała mu Hermiona, Harry miał wrażenie, że coś go ominęło. — Co?

Hermiona spojrzała na Malfoya, którego grymas się pogłębił. Ten wyjaśnił niechętnie:

— Uderzyłem go w głowę moją skrzynką z narzędziami.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, po czym spróbował zatuszować to kaszlem.

— Cóż… to rozwiązanie… znajduje się raczej poza standardowym kluczem postępowania.

— Ale za to z kluczem francuskim. — Blondyn brzmiał zupełnie poważnie, jednak Harry zauważył, że stara się nie uśmiechnąć. Z drugiej strony, kto wie, jakie jeszcze narzędzia znajdowały się w pudełku? Może tortur? Zresztą w rękach Malfoya można by tak nazwać nawet niewinne przedmioty, takie jak żelazko.

Harry zmusił się do odepchnięcia od siebie tych myśli. Żelazkiem bawił się Malfoy sprzed piętnastu lat. Malfoy, który teraz przed nim stał, nie używał młotka na skrzatach domowych. Kiedy ujęło się to w ten sposób, brzmiało to trochę perwersyjnie.

— A teraz, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko — odezwał się ponownie. — W Biurze Komunikacji z Goblinami pojawiły się ruchome piaski, którymi muszę się zająć.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy? — wypalił Harry.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego z irytacją.

— A czy ty potrzebujesz pomocy w przesłuchiwaniu podejrzanych?

Harry uświadomił sobie, że rzeczywiście palnął głupotę.

— Eee, nie. Przepraszam. To tylko… ruchome piaski. Eee… super.

To cud, że reporterzy potrafili wybrać z jego wypowiedzi jakikolwiek cytat zachęcający do czytania wywiadów z nim.

Malfoy prychnął.

— Och, proszę cię, robią to celowo — rzekł i odszedł, zanim Harry znowu mógł powiedzieć coś głupiego.

— Masz rację. On jest inny — odezwała się Hermiona, patrząc, jak blondyn odchodzi.

— Czy myślisz, że naprawdę robią to specjalnie? — powiedział Harry, nie zwracając uwagi na jej słowa.

— Wątpię. Prawdopodobnie poprawia sobie humor, myśląc w ten sposób.

Harry nie wiedział, w którą wersję chciał wierzyć. Pierwsza go złościła, a druga zasmucała. Pożegnawszy się, wrócił po akta Zabiniego, po czym ruszył w kierunku kominków. Marzył tylko o tym, by lec na kanapie i zasnąć, wyobrażając sobie, jak musiał wyglądać Malfoy wymachujący skrzynką z narzędziami, by oszołomić psa.

Kiedy przechodził przez departament aurorów, zatrzymał go auror Gregson.

— To było szybkie. To prawda, co mówią, ty naprawdę zachowujesz się, jakbyś poślubił swoją pracę.

Harry zamrugał.

— Słucham? — Gregson miał reputację nieprzebierającego w słowach. Często podczas prowadzonych przez niego przesłuchań Harry czuł się, jakby wolał stanąć po stronie podejrzanego.

— Słyszałeś ostatnią wiadomość, prawda? — Gregson pochylił się do przodu. — Ofiara ma wyrytą literę R na piersi. Ale jestem pewien, że szybko to rozgryziesz, co?

— Właściwie — powiedział Harry, próbując szybko coś wymyślić. W ostatnim czasie miał już dość tajemniczych wiadomości. — Prowadzę dochodzenie w sprawie… wandalizmu.

Gregson zmarszczył brwi.

— Wandalizmu?

— Tak. W Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa ktoś zniszczył własność Ministerstwa.

_Malfoy mnie zabije._

**~D~H~**

— Dla jasności, korzystam z przysługującego mi prawa do prawnika — powiedział Zabini następnego dnia, wyciągając notatnik.

Harry usiadł na przeciwko niego.

— To nie jest przesłuchanie. Mam po prostu parę pytań.

— Znasz definicję przesłuchania?

Siedzieli w boksie zatłoczonej kawiarni. Harry dobrze zapamiętał lekcję z piątego roku dotyczącą umawiania prywatnych spotkań w publicznych miejscach.

— To nie ma związku z żadnym śledztwem. To sprawa prywatna.

— W takim razie biorę 20 galeonów za godzinę.

Harry uniósł brwi. _Czy powinienem oczekiwać czegoś innego od Ślizgona?_

— Chodzi o Malfoya.

— W takim razie 30. Porządne z niego utrapienie.

— Bo jest w Służbie Porządkowej. — Harry starał się nie skrzywić pod niedowierzającym spojrzeniem Zabiniego. Mimo czasu spędzonego w towarzystwie bliźniaków Weasley nadal stanowczo musiał popracować nad swoim poczuciem humoru.

Wreszcie prawnik wziął kolejny łyk kawy i zapytał:

— O co teraz Malfoy został oskarżony?

— O nic. Cóż, jest pewne śledztwo w sprawie wandalizmu, ale to nie… Słuchaj, tu nie chodzi o żadne postępowanie. To rzecz osobista.

Zabini przyjrzał się uważnie Harry'emu.

— Nie złamię tajemnicy adwokackiej, jeśli tego właśnie oczekujesz.

— Jesteś prawnikiem Malfoya? Myślałem, że zajmujesz się prawem cywilnym.

— Sporadycznie param się prawem karnym. Zatem o co chodzi?

Harry pokazał mu list.

— Widziałeś to wcześniej?

Oddając się lekturze listu, Zabini uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— Czytanie cudzej poczty jest przestępstwem.

— Nie, jeśli Malfoy ci to pokazał przed wysłaniem.

— Dlaczego miałby to zrobić?

Opierając się chęci przewrócenia oczami, Harry podał Zabiniemu drugi list.

— A co z tym?

Nie pokazując żadnych emocji, Zabini przyjrzał się korespondencji.

— Ile ich masz? — zapytał w końcu.

— Myślę, że znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie.

— Dlaczego tak myślisz?

Harry tolerował Departament Przestrzegania Prawa głównie dlatego, że Hermiona tam pracowała, ale właśnie takie chwile przypominały mu, dlaczego nienawidził prawników prawie tak samo, jak przestępców.

— Ponieważ myślę, że to ty mogłeś je wysłać.

— Myślisz? Mogłem? — Zabini zaśmiał się. — To nie przejdzie w sądzie.

— Nie, nie sądzę, że listy wystarczą, by podać sprawę do sądu — powiedział Harry. Jeśli Zabini chciał załatwić to jak na Ślizgona przystało, nie powinien iść na wojnę z osobą, która pokonała najpotężniejszego Ślizgona stulecia. — Z kolei przypadek kradzieży tożsamości…

— Co sugerujesz?

— Twoje odciski palców są na jednym z listów. Jeśli to nie ty je tam umieściłeś, to jest ktoś, kto używa Eliksiru Wielosokowego, aby podszyć się pod ciebie i zaszkodzić twojej reputacji. Jeśli tego nie sprawdzimy, to kto wie, co ten ktoś może jeszcze zrobić?

Zabini powoli pomieszał kawę.

— Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że to nie są moje odciski palców.

— Nigdy nie powiedziałeś też, że są.

— Lubię mieć otwarte opcje. — Zabini skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Może pójdziemy na układ? Zgodzę się odpowiedzieć na jedno z twoich pytań, jeśli zrobisz to samo dla mnie.

Harry nie miał zamiaru dać się wciągnąć w jedną z pułapek Ślizgona.

— Skąd będę wiedział, że mówisz prawdę?

Zabini położył na stole kawałek pergaminu.

— Papier _Veritas_. Stosunkowo nowy wynalazek. Ma zapobiegać fałszywym zeznaniom.

Potter skinął głową. Oddział aurorów przetestował pierwszą partię miesiąc temu i jak dotąd wyniki były obiecujące. Zabini będzie zmuszony napisać prawdę. Teraz Harry musiał tylko zdecydować, czy jego prawda była warta tego, co mężczyzna planował wyjawić mu w zamian. W chwilach takich jak te bycie znaną osobistością miało swoje zalety. I tak wszyscy wiedzieli o nim prawie wszystko. W najgorszym wypadku to, co odkryje Zabini, trafi do tabloidu obok artykułów o pielęgnacji włosów i rankingu najbardziej pożądanych kawalerów.

Postanowił więc zaryzykować.

— Bez pytań o trwające śledztwa albo o to, jak włamać się do mojego domu lub skrzywdzić moich przyjaciół. I ja zadaję pierwsze pytanie.

Zabini skinął głową, zgadzając się.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę, w jaki sposób najlepiej sformułować pytanie, po czym położył oba listy na stole.

— Czy wiesz bądź przypuszczasz kto wysłał mi listy, te, które leżą przed nami na stole?

Uśmiechając się ironicznie, Zabini napisał idealną kursywą: _Domyślam się, że te listy wysłał Draco Malfoy._

Harry'ego nie do końca usatysfakcjonowała ta odpowiedź, szczególnie że jego towarzysz wyglądał na nieproporcjonalnie zadowolonego z siebie.

— Wiesz coś jeszcze, prawda?

— Zgodziłem się tylko na jedno pytanie, Potter — odpowiedział Zabini. — Ale jeśli ma cię to uspokoić... — dodał, dopisując kolejne zdanie na pergaminie: _To nie ja wysłałem ci te listy_. — Zadowolony?

Harry wziął pergamin i napisał: _Nie._

— Ale pozwolę ci zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie — dodał, napawając się szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy rozmówcy.

Ten, nie marnując okazji, zapytał:

— Czym mogę cię zaszantażować?

Harry otworzył usta.

— Poważnie? — powiedział po chwili.

Zabini wzruszył ramionami.

— To otwarte pytanie. Jestem pewien, że coś wymyślisz.

— Szantaż jest nielegalny — przypomniał mu Harry.

— Tylko jeśli się go dopuścisz.

Potrząsając głową, Harry zastanowił się intensywnie nad odpowiedzią, a potem, coraz bardziej niecierpliwy, naskrobał pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy.

— Zadowolony?

Zabini uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Jeśli kiedyś będziesz potrzebować pomocy w kwestiach prawnych, wiesz do kogo wysłać sowę.

Kiedy Zabini wyszedł z pomieszczenia, Harry zerknął na to, co napisał.

_Myślę, że zakochuję się w Draco Malfoyu._

**~D~H~**

Na kolejny obiad Malfoy spóźnił się dwadzieścia minut. Gdy wszedł, jedzenie już na niego czekało. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, a jego normalnie nieskazitelnie ułożone włosy były lekko zmierzwione z tyłu.

— Przepraszam. Zasnąłem.

Dawniej nie do pomyślenia było, by to słowo padło między nimi. Teraz natomiast nie mieli żadnego problemu, by je wypowiedzieć, o ile oczywiście dotyczyło czegoś tak przyziemnego jak spóźnienie, a nie próby pozabijania się.

— Nie ma sprawy — odpowiedział Harry, ale nagle zamilkł.

Malfoy podniósł głowę znad jedzenia.

— Co?

— Powiedziałeś, że zasnąłeś — zaczął Harry powoli. — Nie, że zaspałeś.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

— Semantyka.

Harry tego nie kupował.

— Malfoy, masz problemy ze snem?

— Nie.

Znaczyło to, że zdecydowanie miał.

— Nie po raz pierwszy mówisz coś w tym stylu — drążył Harry. — A jeszcze dobrowolnie pracujesz na nocne zmiany.

— Ponieważ w nocy jest mniej ludzi, którzy gapią się na mnie, jakbym wytarzał się w kupie gnoju.

— Albo dlatego, że nie możesz spać w nocy — odparł Harry.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego z irytacją.

— Odczep się, Potter.

— Harry — poprawił go, walcząc z chęcią odgarnięcia kosmyka włosów, który opadł Malfoyowi na czoło. — Jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć, żebym się odczepił, przynajmniej zrób to właściwie.

Kusiło go, by dodać na końcu zdania „Draco”, ale ledwo miał czas, aby zrozumieć, kim dla niego był Malfoy, bez dodatkowego zamieszania związanego z używaniem jego imienia.

Malfoy uniósł brwi.

— Jestem prawie całkowicie pewien, że można mnie uznać za eksperta w tej kwestii… Potter.

— Chyba nie do końca, ponieważ jakoś to nie działa — powiedział Harry, po czym wrócił do poprzedniego tematu. — Co ci się śni?

— Ty.

Harry czekał na resztę zdania, ale Malfoy milczał. Z wahaniem uniósł głowę i zobaczył, że blondyn wpatruje się w niego łagodnymi szarymi oczami. Jak w ogóle można mieć szare oczy? Tylko Malfoy mógł zmienić tak nudny kolor w coś tak pociągającego.

Na jeden moment ich wzrok spotkał się, jeden idealny moment zieleni na szarości.

Chwilę później Malfoy zrujnował chwilę, przewracając oczami.

— Jesteś takim łatwym celem, Potter.

Harry zarumienił się, odwracając wzrok. _Jak mogłem zapomnieć?_ To był Malfoy, nie Draco.

Draco to siedmioletni chłopiec istniejący tylko na papierze, który, sądząc po ostatnim liście, potrafił być równie nieprzyjemny.

Zanim Harry odpowiedział, pozwolił, by milczenie między nimi potrwało wystarczająco długo, by Malfoy pomyślał, że wygrał. Jeśli blondyn chciał go zawstydzić, niech mu będzie. Obaj mogli grać w tę grę.

— Chciałbyś. Wiem, w czyim towarzystwie spędzasz noce.

Zmieszanie przemknęło przez twarz Malfoya, zanim ponownie pojawił się na niej neutralny wyraz. Czyli jest singlem.

— Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Potter.

— Czyli imię „Orion” nic ci nie mówi? — Harry mrugnął do Malfoya, gdy ten zaczerwienił się i starał się udawać, że go to nie obeszło. — Bliźniacy Weasley zrobili sobie z nim wycieczkę po Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru na pierwszym roku. Po tej akcji nikt już nie mógł traktować cię poważnie.

Malfoy chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał i zamiast tego zaszydził:

— Jakbyś ty nie miał miśka, kiedy byłeś dzieckiem.

— Nie miałem — odpowiedział szczerze.

Malfoy przewrócił oczami.

— Och, proszę cię, Potter. Wszyscy wysyłali ci darmowe rzeczy.

W jego głosie można było wyczuć nutkę goryczy. Rok temu Harry powiedziałby, że to zazdrość.

Teraz jednak, w kontekście listów, Malfoy wydawał się być raczej rozczarowany. Może przyszedł czas, by go odczarować.

— Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek ktoś mi przysłał, a która do mnie dotarła, był mój list z Hogwartu — powiedział Harry cicho. — Jeśli ktoś mi coś przysłał wcześniej, nigdy tego nie dostałem.

Kątem oka sprawdzał reakcję Malfoya, ale blondyn prawie się nie poruszył, najwyraźniej spodziewając się tej odpowiedzi.

Oczywiście, jako że był to Malfoy, prawdopodobnie skupiał się tylko na własnych listach. Nie rozumiał jeszcze wagi tego stwierdzenia. A Harry z wielką przyjemnością go oświecił:

— Nigdy nie miałem żadnych zabawek.

To wywołało reakcję.

— Jak to nie miałeś zabawek?

— Myślisz, że to szokujące? — zadrwił Harry. — Ja nigdy nic nie miałem! Nie miałem nawet własnych ubrań. Nie musiałem się martwić o potwory chowające się pod moim łóżkiem, bo spałem w komórce pod schodami, zupełnie jak w jakieś szafce. Dziesięć lat, Malfoy! I nie uważasz, że ja mogę mieć problemy ze snem?

Dobrze, że ostatnie pytanie było retoryczne, ponieważ wydawało się, że jego monolog złamał Malfoya.

Ślizgon kilkukrotnie otwierał i zamykał usta, a wyraz jego twarzy zmieniał się jak bogin otoczony zbyt dużą ilością osób.

— Szafce? — Było to jedyne słowo, które udało się wydukać Malfoyowi.

Harry uśmiechnął się gorzko.

— Oczywiście. Ty wiesz wszystko o szafkach, prawda?

To, co powiedział, było okrutne, ale, na brodę Merlina, to, że Malfoy zamienił go w zakochanego szczeniaka, nie oznaczało, że nie potrafił ugryźć. A sądząc po nagłym błysku w oczach Malfoya, zabolało.

— Przez cały ten czas czekałeś, żeby tylko to powiedzieć, prawda? — syknął. — Na Merlina, Potter, myślałem, że ty, ze wszystkich ludzi…

— Nie znasz mnie, Malfoy — przerwał mu zimno. — Niczego nie wyciągnąłeś z tego, co właśnie powiedziałem? Nie znasz mnie. Ale to nie jest twój problem. Twoim problemem jest to, że ty nie znasz samego siebie. Nazywasz siebie Śmierciożercą i „żałosnym dozorcą”, jakby to było to samo! Myślę, że w głębi serca nadal jesteś tym samym starym Malfoyem. Po prostu chcesz być taki, jak ludzie się spodziewają. Z tym, że większość ludzi myśli, że jesteś nikim! Czy chcesz być nikim, Malfoy? Ponieważ będziesz musiał się bardziej postarać, aby mnie o tym przekonać! — Pod koniec tyrady zaczęło brakować mu tchu i musiał zwalczyć dziwną ochotę na to, by nie zacząć się śmiać czy płakać kompletnie bez powodu.

Twarz Malfoya przez cały czas wyrażała spokój, a jego oczy wydawały się tak samo zmęczone jak co dzień.

— Teraz moja kolej? — zapytał, nie dając jednak Harry'emu szansy na odpowiedź. — Jeśli moim problemem jest to, że jestem _niczym_ … — wypluł ostatnie słowo. — To twoim jest to, że starasz się być wszystkim! Na litość Merlina, Potter, już jesteś bohaterem! Czy to nie wystarczy? Po prostu zaakceptuj fakt, że nie możesz uratować wszystkich, i żyj dalej!

— Żyj dalej?! Ty mi mówisz, żebym żył dalej? To ty powinieneś sobie uświadomić, że musisz żyć dalej!

— To mi na to pozwól! — Jego włosy rozsypały się w kompletnym nieładzie, równie dzikie i nieposkromione jak mężczyzny, z którego zawsze drwił, porcelanowa skóra była zaczerwieniona z wysiłku i wyczerpania, a jego oczy – one nie były już szare, a niemal bezbarwne. — Jeśli czekasz na to, aż doznam jakiegoś objawienia lub… lub prześpię chociaż jedną noc bez budzenia się z krzykiem, to po prostu możesz już teraz wyjść. Ja… wierzę, że próbujesz pomóc, ale… — Malfoy potrząsnął głową. — Nie jestem… Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym to powiedział.

Serce Harry'ego przyspieszyło na ten widok. Co miał na myśli? Czy w tych słowach było ukryte podwójne znaczenie, czy może Harry posunął się tak daleko, że nie potrafił już oddzielić własnych uczuć od rzeczywistości?

Przypomniał sobie to, co Ron powiedział dawno temu, zaraz po tym, jak Hermiona uderzyła Ślizgona w twarz. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że blondyn powie prawie to samo.

Powoli wyciągnął rękę i chwycił dłoń Malfoya.

— Mówiłem ci. Jesteś wart tyle samo, co każdy inny.

Malfoy zamknął oczy.

— Może to właśnie boli najbardziej. — Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem wyrwał rękę z uścisku Harry'ego. — Przepraszam, Potter. Pochlebia mi to, ale… nie jestem tym, za kogo mnie masz — powiedział, nie spoglądając mu w oczy, po czym odszedł pospiesznie, zostawiając za sobą w połowie zjedzony omlet.

Wzdychając, Harry zawołał kelnera, by ten przyszedł jak najszybciej, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, rachunek został już zapłacony. Najwyraźniej Malfoy nie chciał, żeby między nimi pozostały jakiekolwiek długi.

Kiedy wrócił do domu, znalazł na werandzie kolejny list. Nie otworzył go jednak. Zamiast tego postanowił rzucić się na kanapę i mieć nadzieję, że obudzi się ze świadomością, że to był tylko zły sen.

Oczywiście od tego właśnie zaczęła się ich kłótnia – sen.

Krytyka Malfoya i jego nawyków z nim związanych była lekką hipokryzją ze strony Harry’ego.

Tej nocy również prawie nie zmrużył oka.


End file.
